Clois Christmas Drabbles
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Short Clois Christmas Related Drabbles. Past, Present, and Future. Rated K-T.
1. Surprises

Hey Everyone,

I have had a bit extra time, so here is my Christmas present to all of you. Hopefully I will be able to post a small drabble each day until Christmas. These are Christmas related stories, from past, present, and future.

Rating: T

Time: Present

Title: Surprises

* * *

"What's all this?" Clark said as he came through the kitchen door. It was a complete mess; there were random ordainments, wrapping paper, garland with pine needles on the floor, and Lois on the floor going through a box.

Lois looked up surprised. "No!" She jumped up to push him out the door. "You're not supposed to be home yet." She pushed her hand over his eyes.

"Like that's going to help." He grinned with her hand still covering his eyes. She glared up at him.

"Smallville." She warned, as she opened the door behind him and pushed him outside "Seriously though, Tess sent you on a mission that you are supposed to be on," She grabbed his wrist, "I don't know at least 6 more hours."

"I worked quickly." He grinned, "So what's the fuss about?"

"It's a surprise. And if you know what's good for you, you will march off the farm until I call you back." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright, alright." He said slowly backing away. She smiled and walked back towards him until she had him backed against her car. She quickly kissed him, and then cupped his face. "Bye!" she practically laughed at his pouting face.

He chuckled as he watched her skip back into the farm.

* * *

Lois stood at the bottom of the steps rubbing down the edge of her dress. She took in a nervous breathe waiting for Clark to arrive back. Just then she remembered she wanted to have music on so she quickly pressed play on the CD player and Christmas music filled the room.

Clark carefully opened the front door, finding the farm house quietly light with candles, Christmas decorations, Christmas music, and his beautiful fiancé standing in front of him.

"Hi." He said with a grin, forget about everything else.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a little gleam in her eye

"Like what?" He only saw her.

Lois chuckled. "The room, Clark."

Clark quickly glanced around to see a beautiful Christmas tree done up perfectly with a mixture of his families ornaments and a few of Lois'. There was also a small stack of presents under the tree.

"There's one thing missing." He heard behind him. He glanced back to find Lois holding an angel in her hands.

"I thought we could do this together." He nodded and grabbed her hands and led her to the tree. Lois was about to walk up the small leader, when she let out a small squeak when Clark scooped her up into this arms. She looked at him surprised. He just stared at her with a small smile on his face. Lois looked back at the tree as they slowly rose to the top. Lois opened her mouth in shock.

"Clark… your…"

"I know. It's about all I can do right now. But its… because of you." He smiled to her and gave her a kiss. She grinned back at him and then turned to put the angel on the tree. He slowly made his way down and set her on her feet.

"You're probably wondering why I did all this. I just… I just wanted our first official Christmas together to be special, especially now that we are engaged." She set her glance away from him staring at the tree. "You know after my mom died, Dad never did anything for Christmas. Mom loved Christmas, I think it just reminded him too much of her." She glanced at him, he smiled.

"I have officially turned Lois Lane into a sap."

"Shut up, you know you love it."

"Yes, I do love you." She rolled her eyes.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "You make me crazy Lois Lane, soon to be Mrs. Kent." He said in between kisses.

"We'll see about that." She kissed him again with more enthusiasm. "Oh by the way, there's more to the surprise."

He looked down at her surprised. "There is?"

She nodded her head yes, and then she smiled and arched her eyebrow. "It's under the dress, though." She laughed as she felt him scoop her up and take her upstairs.

* * *

Tomorrow's Title: Mistletoe 


	2. Mistletoe

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's todays:

Rating: K+

Time: Past

Title: Mistletoe

* * *

"Smallville, I'm telling there is nothing better than Whitesnake." Lois said as she set more appetizers on her platter for the guest at the Kent's Christmas party.

"Okay, I know you're not going to change your mind on that one. But what I'm saying is that there is other good music." Clark said as he set Christmas cookies on a plate.

"Like what?" Lois said without looking at him.

"I don't know… Lifehouse! Lifehouse is good."

"What are you a 14 year old girl?" Lois snorted.

Clark scoffed. "You are unbelievable." He turned to bring the plate to the guests.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She snickered softly as he walked away. He glared back at her.

Lois finished up the plate and walked to the living room to ask Martha where to put it. After she set it down she turned to walk through the door way to be stopped by Clark's huge body.

"Watch it would'ja!" She glared at him angrily.

"I was coming through first." Glaring back.

They stood their staring each other down until Clark turned his head towards a laughing Chloe and Martha.

Lois looked at her cousin questionably, "What?" she hissed at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Clark. "Why don't you both look up?" Martha chuckled.

Clark and Lois both swiftly looked up and saw mistletoe.

Clark blushed and looked away from Lois to glare at his mother

"Uh-huh. No way am I EVER kissing Smallville."

"Oh Lois, It's a Kent tradition. You stand under the mistletoe, no matter _whom_, you have to pay the consequences. "Martha said smiling brightly

"Mom." Clark groaned. He turned his head slowly towards Lois, his cheeks bright red. "If we don't… we will never hear the end of it. Trust me." Clark's eyes scanned the room seeing that everyone was waiting to see what would happen. He could hear Lois' heart beating loudly in her chest

Lois eyes also scanned, she stood there nervously. _No fear Lane._

" Loi-" But he was caught off by Lois grabbing his face to bring his lips down to hers for a kiss. Everyone around them whistled and hooted something. Chloe and Martha laughed and Jonathan stood there knowingly a small smirk on his face. Lois let go and turned towards the crowd of people.

"K, show's over." And she quickly dashed out of the house.

Clark stood there for a moment shocked. And then he brushed his face with his hands embarrassed. He glared at his mom and Chloe before going back to the kitchen.

His father followed after him

"Don't. Say. Anything." Clark said angrily

Jonathan just held his hands up and smiled. If his son was anything like him, and he was, Clark liked the kiss.

Lois stood outside shaking her head. She touched her lips with her finger and smiled. She would never let Clark know though.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's title: Kissing Santa. 


	3. Kissing Santa

Hey! Thanks again to those who reviewed! To **jade2nightwing**, great idea! Look for the 7th drabble. :) I hope you guys enjoy this shorter one! :)

Rating: T

Time: Future

Title: Kissing Santa

* * *

"Well Santa, you're late." Lois said as she played with the laps of his jacket.

"Sorry there was a fire on main and tenth." He smiled devilishly at her.

"I put her to bed about an hour ago. She tried to make it till Santa got here, but I told her it was okay to go to bed and Santa would understand."

"Should I go wake her up?"

"No, I don't think she was that disappointed when I explained to her his job was almost as important as Daddy's." She grinned at him; he always looked so handsome in hats.

"Lois Lane you are freak."

"Shut up and kiss me Super Santa." She latched her arms around his neck and buried her lips to his. He chuckled against her…

_Mean while…_

Lilly awoke hearing murmurs from the living room. She quickly got out of bed. Not knowing if it was her daddy or not she had to be absolutely quite or he would be able to hear her. She slowly crept to her door and silently slide it open just far enough for her to fit her tiny body through. When she reached the top of the stairs she slowly took on step at a time. When she finally could see the living room she froze. What she saw shocked her. Santa and Mommy… kissing. Lilly sat there confused for a second. Mommy said that the only boy she is allowed to kiss is Daddy. That must mean…

_Oh no way! I have the best daddy ever. Not only is he superman but he's Santa?_ She sat on the step watching them. _I guess it makes sense, who else could make it around the world in one night… _She slowly got back up and went into her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

I thought it was a cute idea so I ran with it! Tell me what you think! Tomorrow's title: I'll be home for Christmas


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Hey Guys! Wow I wasn't expecting such a love for "Kissing Santa," I'm so happy you guys liked it, I was a little worried about how you would react to it! I'm so glad you liked it. To** xoxocamille, **wow you sure know how to flatter a girl! I'm so glad you liked it that much! And to **LoisNClark4Ever, **I put in a request on a forum for someone to write a "Naughty Clois" fic to complete "Christmas Surprises", If they do I'll make sure to post the link here. I don't really write smut... I'm kind of a tease... ;)I hope you all enjoy this next one. Thank you, Thank you again for all the love! Enjoy.

Rating: T

Time: Future

Title: I'll Be Home For Christmas

* * *

"How's it going?"

_He sighed, "It doesn't seem like this war will ever let up."_

"You promise you will be careful?"

"_I always am, honey. And I promise to do my best to be home by Christmas."_

"I understand if you can't. It's part of our lives."

"_I know, but this Christmas is different." He sighed. "Lo,"_

"Clark. Seriously I'm fine. I love you, and I totally get it."

"_I love you too… I have to go, Superman is needed."_

"Bye Clark." She kissed the phone. A small tear slipped out of her eye and on to her pillow. "Damn hormones," she muttered as rolled on to her side to get some sleep. "two days 'till Christmas."

OooOooO

Lois turned to her side, and looked at the clock. "Midnight." She sighed and looked at the sealing. "Merry Christmas Clark." She placed her hands on her stomach. "Merry Christmas Baby." She soothed her large stomach as she quietly fell back asleep.

OooOooO

He kissed her lips softly, he moved his face lower and kissed her stomach.

"Merry Christmas Baby." He rubbed circles on her stomach.

"Mmm." Lois moaned, her eyes shifted, "Clark?"

He kissed her neck. "I told you I'd be home for Christmas."

She wrapped her hands around his neck. "What about the war?"

"Peace agreement."

"Oh… that's nice." Lois wasn't even remotely listening to him anymore.

Clark wrapped her face in his hands, his eyes locked with hers.

"Merry Christmas Lois." He kissed her softly

"Yes, it's much merrier now that my husband is home." She kissed him.

* * *

Tomorrow's title: Decorating the Tree


	5. Decorating the Tree

Hey everyone! I'm sick today, so if theres a few typos I'm sorry, my head hurts too much to stare at my screen for long periods of time. I have looked it over before... I'm just warning you. Please enjoy!

Rating: K+

Time: Past

Title: Decorating the Tree

* * *

Clark walked into the living room carefully. He could her Lois grumbling from outside, and heard loud crashes.

"Lois?" He asked questionably as he saw her starting to unhook the Christmas lights from the tree.

"What do you want Smallville?" She huffed, without looking at him.

"Why are you taking the lights down?"

"Because, I can't figure out why they won't work!" She glared at him. "Look you're mom asked me to put them up, so I want it to be perfect. Your parents are so nice to me."

"Don't you think it would be easier to take them off, if you take the ornaments off first?" He looked at her amused.

"That's enough out of you, Sassy!"

He grimaced, "Why don't you stick to Smallville?"

She smirked at him, and continued to take the lights off.

Clark used his x-ray vision to search the rope of lights for the problem. _There. _Three rows from the top, on the back the wire had been unconnected.

"Why don't you take a quick break and I'll see if I can fix it?"

"I guess I could use a cup of coffee, I'll be right back."

Clark quickly fixed the wire with a little heat vision and a little duck tape. He wrapped the tree once more with the lights. He plugged the lights in to see them once more glow with energy.

Lois came back into the room. "Wow, Nice job Smallville. Maybe you are good for something." She punched his shoulder, and turned to admire her work.

"Oh, the tree looks beautiful." Martha said as she came through the door.

"Mrs. K, you really think so?" Martha nodded. "Thanks I worked really hard on this, all by myself." She beamed at Martha.

Clark gaped at Lois, he helped her with the lights, not to mention cleaned up her mess of pine needles all over the floor.

"Honey," Martha turned to Clark, "Why don't you do the dishes tonight, and give Lois a break since she worked so hard on the tree."

Lois smiled brightly at Clark. "Oh and by the way, I'll be here all Christmas break, Daddy going to be busy." She punched his shoulder once more. "Merry Christmas, Smallville."

_Wonderful. _"Oh it's going to be Merry alright." He mumbled

"Clark." Jonathan scolded as he came into the farm house.

Clark glared at Lois as he made his way out of the house to blow off some steam.

"Is he always so melodramatic?"

Martha and Jonathan shared a knowing glance, and shrugged their shoulders. Lois Lane one person who always seemed to get under his steel exterior.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow's title: Christmas Cookies


	6. Christmas Cookies

Hey everyone with such a short piece today, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed:

**Jeremy Shane**** : **thanks so much!

**cazzam: **I'm glad you thought so too!

**xoxocamille: **You're views always put a smile on my face. I'm glad you enjoy them so much.

**LoisNClark4Ever**** :** I'm so glad you are enjoy my pieces. I'll working hard at campaigning for someone to complete the fic. I hope someone will *Crosses fingers*

**jade2nightwing**** : **Aww! Thanks so much! I reaallly hope you like it.

**Clois16: **Thanks so much!

**Sam: **I'm glad you like them!

**RebeccaC:** Aww! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest.

**Ebatcl: **Thank you friend!

**Emirates90**** : **I'm glad you thought so!

Rating: T

Time: Future

Title: Christmas Cookies

* * *

"That's odd… Do I smell cookies?"

"Daddy!" Lilly squealed as she watched her father come through the front door of their apartment. She jumped up into his open arms. "We made sugar cookies from scratch for Santa." She smiled at him.

"And can he eat them?" He whispered loudly to her

"Smallville! I heard that!" Lois called from the kitchen. Clark turned to see his wife bent in front oven. He kissed Lilly's forehead and placed Lilly on her feet. She skipped away from him to go back to her coloring book on the couch.

Clark grinned as he walked up to Lois and linked his hands on her waist. "Is this the part where you whisper something semi-dirty in my ear?" Lois whispered as she felt Clark rub his nose against her neck.

"Hmm. Only if you want." He kissed her neck.

"You're as bad as your father." He heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned red-faced towards his mother.

"Mom… Hi." He cleared his throat. "I didn't know you were here… Well I guess that explained the cookies."He received a smacked on the back of the head. "Merry Christmas Mom." He let go of Lois to go hug Martha.

"Merry Christmas Clark." She hugged her son. "Lois sent for me early as a surprise." She grinned at her son as she left go.

"Ah, Well as always I couldn't be happier spending more time with my mom." He smiled back.

Clark walked to kitchen table to look at the cookies, he took one angel shaped cookie and brought it to his lips-

"Daddy!" Lilly shouted, startling everyone in the room.

"What's a matter pumpkin?" He said as he rushed to her side crouching down in front of her on the couch.

"Daddy! Those _cookies," _Her eyes on the cookie in his hand. "Are for Santa!" She crossed her arms in front of her self and slightly glared at him for stealing her cookies. Clark grinned at his 'Lois Clone' daughter.

"Can't Daddy have just _one_ little cookie?" He said with his mouth down in a pout, giving his daughter the best puppy's he could possibly manage.

She sighed loudly, and looked at her father seriously. "One. Cookie." She emphasized by putting on finger up in his face.

"Thanks pumpkin." He kissed her cheek and turned towards his chuckling audience. Martha walked past him, laughing at him as she sat down beside her granddaughter. As he walked into the kitchen Lois turned to him, "You're lucky your Kent charm works on your daughter."

"Of course it does, she is your clone." Clark smiled at his wife, and then added, "Lord help the man who decides he wants to marry her." He beamed largely at her.

"You know, my father said the same thing about me." Lois said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh I know... I like challenges. But like I say every year," He walked towards her linking her hands with him, "I never need anything else for Christmas, as long as I have you." He kissed her forehead. He reached behind her to take a cookie off the cooling rack. Lois chuckled, "Your daughter is watching you." He sighed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's title: Lexmas + Lois. As requested by **jade2nightwing**


	7. Lexmas  Lois

Hey everyone, wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I will thank you all personally tomorrow, but tonight my sister has a concert so I'm running low on time! Please Enjoy! Much Love!

Rating: T

Time: Past/Future

Title: Lexmas + Lois (Basically it's the Christmas Party in the Future) (Oh and Clark never says " I don't know if I'll ever be ready" to Lex.)

* * *

"Clark Kent! So nice to see you!" Mrs. Johnson, the local cougar and widow, walked up to Clark and brought him in for a hug… that lasted a bit longer than Clark's liking. "Still dating _that_ girl? What's her name again?" She said a little annoyed with her hand on his left bicep.

Clark nervously took one step back. "Yes, Mrs. Johnson,"

"Oh! Call me Judy, _handsome_."

"E-yeah… Anyways, Me and Lois actually just got engaged." He smiled brightly.

"Lucky bitch." Judy muttered under her breath.

Clark took Judy's hand gently off his shoulder, "You know… I think I hear my mother calling me from the kitchen…"

"I don't think so dear." She smiled cheekily "You're mother is right over there." She pointed towards Martha.

Clark desperately to make a distress signal with his eyes to Martha but she was too busy speaking to guests.

"Farm has done you good," She touched his upper arm again. "Such a _strong young man_." She fluttered her eye lashes at him.

Clark did his best at not grimacing at the old woman.

* * *

As she entered from the side of the house, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight she saw. Mrs. Johnson totally hitting on her fiancé. The bumbling little boy always came out of him, when women hit on him. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled in relief.

"Lois." He sighed audibly.

"Hi Smallville." She looked at him, sending him the all-knowing amused look.

He shot her a quick eye roll and then turned back to Mrs. Johnson. "Ah… Judy, this is my fiancée Lois Lane." He looked at Lois, "Do you remember Mrs. Johnson, Lois?"

"Of course. Nice to see you again." She held out her left hand to shake with Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson glared at the engagement ring, and the all but smirked at Lois. "Yes, it is… You know I haven't said hello to your mother let Clark. I'll see you later."

"A pleasure as always." Lois answered for him. She smiled brightly at the old woman.

"Yes, of course." And she walked away.

"You saved me in the nick of time." Clark pinched the bridge of his nose, and then smiled down at Lois.

"One save at time, that's what I'm here for." Her eyes twinkled at him, and then she kissed him softly.

He hugged her tightly. "You missed picking out the tree with me and Chloe today."

"Clark-"She started to scold but was cut off by him talking

"I know, I know, _The news waits for no one."_

"You mocking me Smallville?"

"No, no. Did you at least get the story?" He said innocently.

"Oh yes, let's just say the DA won't enjoy tomorrow's headline." She smiled

"LOIS! The DA? Do you remember what happened the last time you went after him?" She shrugged. "You're not leaving my site for a few days now." She shrugged her shoulders again but added a hint of mischief in her eyes. Clark coughed nervously and attempted to change the subject. "You missed the toast for Lex's humanitarian award, and baby Luthor excitement. Lex and Lana just left, Lana went into labor."

"My, I did miss the excitement. Good thing for Lana though… She looked like she was going to explode." Lois caught Clark's grimace at Lois' choice of words. "Another Baby Luthor… who would have though… those two."

"You know… Many people say that about us too." He smiled down at her as he led them towards his father.

"Mr. K!" Lois threw her arms around Jonathan.

"Well isn't it my favorite future daughter-in-law." He said as he gave her a tight squeeze. "Keeping my son in line at the planet?"

"Of course and I think... he kinda likes it." She chuckled slightly

"Of course he does. " He laughed.

"Do you both realize I'm standing right here?" Clark asked slightly annoyed.

Jonathan laughed, "Of course we do. But we both equally enjoy pushing your buttons."

"Oh! Look everyone!" Martha yelled from across the room.

"The first snow, just in time for Christmas." Jonathan said as he grabbed his arm around Martha's waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on Smallville!" Lois said excitedly as she led him towards the front door.

Clark almost jugged to keep up with Lois.

"It's beautiful." She gasped as they stood hand in hand in the front yard.

"Yes." He said looking down at her.

Lois stepped on her tip-toes and brushed her lips with Clark's. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and kept the gentle pace. When they finally finished, she grinned up at him.

With his hands around her, "Merry Christmas Future Mrs. Clark Kent."

She kissed his lips once more. "Merry Christmas Future Mr. Lois Lane." He chuckled at her, and brought her tight against her body as they watch the snow quietly dance around them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's title: Burnt Cookies


	8. Burnt Cookies

Hey! Wow, again thank you all who reviewed they are seriously such a joy to read!

**Jeremy Shane-** Thank you as always!

**CaptainTightPants12-** Thanks so much!

**Clois16-** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next piece. I hope I did inspire you to write something ;)

**Xoxocamille-** Ha, thank you! I'm glad you think I'm the cutest ;) Yes Mrs. Johnson… no chance! I'm glad you enjoyed it… and your ideas are kinda close… ;) Enjoy Friend!

**TaraLittle**- Well better late than never ;) Thanks for reviewing! Aw Thank you, yes that's one reason why I started these because we got no Christmas Clois. I hope you enjoy this next part!

**LoisNClark4Ever**- I'm glad you enjoyed both of them. Yes Lilly is too cute! :) Writing uncomfortable, embarrassed Clark is really my favorite.

**Jade2nightwing**- Yeah I did think about putting Lex with them, but I couldn't really think of a way without changing the episode to much… I had two ideas and I went with the one I posted… I might post the other one if I finish it. We will see… Anyways thanks for reviewing and the Idea, they were really fun to write! LOL Yes… the world better watch out Lois with powers…. Haha :)

**Spoons There Are**- Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest!

**Raven-23-Mayra**- I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoy the rest!

**Calli**: Aw, Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Yes, I love writing Lilly

Rating: T

Time: Present

Title: Burnt Cookies

* * *

"LOIS!" Clark yelled over the stereo "This is NOT CHRISTMAS MUSIC!" He watched her dance around the kitchen as she switched new tray with a cooked tray of cookies in the oven. She set the tray on the stove top.

She turned around as she plopped a big piece of cookie batter into her mouth. She froze when she saw Clark. She grabbed the stereo remote and muted it.

"When did you get home?"

He chuckled, "Just now… What happened to my Christmas music?"

She rolled her eyes. "Smallville you were going for 15 minutes and you expect me to_ leave_ it on?"

"I guess not… I still can't believe you talked me into buying that premade stuff… What will my mother think?"

"That you're saving the house from a flour explosion?" She asked as she placed more batter on to another cookie sheet.

"Well-" He began to talk only to be cut off by Lois.

"You said you wanted to bake cookies as a 'Kent family tradition' and I said okay, but with you zipping in and out of the house that leaves me to make the batter… Trust me store bought is better than anything else I can come up with." He grinned at her.

"I guess Mom will mostly likely make cookies tomorrow when she get's in."

"Yeah so turn the frown upside down and help me plop this batter on to the pan."

"Because it's _soo_ hard?"

"You said you wanted to bake _together_."

"I wouldn't exactly call this baking." He retorted.

She glared at him playfully, while he pretended to find to seek coverage from her glare.

"Yeah, you better run." She grabbed a fistful of batter and sprinted towards him. "No powers, it's cheating!" She yelled as she charged towards him. Clark quickly ducked into the living room, and hid behind the couch. Lois came into the room, pretending to not see he's feet sticking out from the edge of the couch.

"Clark?" She asked as if she didn't see him. _Didn't he ever learn to play hid and go seek?_ She quickly ran and leaped over the couch to crush Clark under her fall. Clark turned under her to see Lois eye's full of mischief staring down at him. "Want some cookie dough?" She laughed as spread it all over his face.

"Lois!" He hissed at her. She just shrugged her shoulders as she leaned down to lick a little of his chin. Clark stifled a moan from escaping his lips. Lois brushed her lips past his as she moved to get the rest of the cookie dough off the other side.

"All clean." She announced when she was finished.

He looked up at her, eyes filled with lust. "I think I may have to take a shower though… My face is still sticky."

"I may have to help you with that."

"It's my game now… and I get to use my powers." And he quickly dashed them up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Lois shrieked as she opened the bathroom door. "Clark! Look at the smoke!"

Clark quickly ran past her, to the kitchen. Lois quickly followed after, by the time Lois got to the kitchen Clark had it pretty aired out. Clark pulled out the cookie tray from the over and turned towards Lois with a big grin on his face. "Oops."

Lois began to laugh right away at the sight of the cookies. They were big, flat, black cookies. "Even… With… your… supervision… I manager to burn them." She said between laughs.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her gently.

"You know… I may have to save those… or at least take a picture, so the next time you try and make me cook I have even more proof that I really shouldn't."

"We at least have to save these for mom to see tomorrow."

"Maybe your mom should give me a few more cooking lessons this Christmas."

"I don't think that will help."

She slapped him. "Jerk."

He just grinned at her. He was defiantly one of the most luckiest men this Christmas.

* * *

Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's Title: Merry Christmas Mom

**QUICK READER QUESTION: **What has been your favorite? From what I have written so far I have equal amount of Present, Future, and Past. So my question is what time would you like to see again? Thanks guys! :))


	9. Merry Christmas Mom

hey everyone, you are all so kind and encouraging! I have a girls night tonight, so look for personal responses tomorrow on Christmas Eve! Depending on how hard I work (which I'm hoping i finish all of them) There will be 3 parts on Christmas! So please enjoy!

Rating: T

Time: Present

Title: Merry Christmas Mom

* * *

Lois sat at the kitchen table drumming her fingers lightly. When she saw a black sedan pull up to the house, she quickly jumped up from her chair to run outside.

She quickly ran to her future mother-in-law and in gulfed her in a large hug. "Martha!" She said in excitement.

"Hi sweetheart." Martha chuckled as she hugged Lois back. "With a welcome home back like this, I should come home more often."

"Yes, you should!" Lois laughed. "Ah! We have so much to talk about." Lois quickly turned to grab a few suitcases from the trunk and bring them into the house.

"Thanks Geoffrey. See you in a few. Have a Merry Christmas!" Martha said as she grabbed the last suit case from Geoffrey.

"You too, Senator Kent. Tell Clark I say Hello."

"I will. Now go home to your wife." She chuckled as she watched him nod his head yes, and jog to the driver's side.

Martha turned to face the farm house and let out a happy sigh. "Home, sweet home."

"Come on Mrs. K, I made coffee." She heard Lois yell from inside. She chuckled at Lois, she was like a six year old on Christmas Morning.

Martha made her way in to the kitchen to see Lois pouring her a cup. Lois handed her the cup, and held out her left hand for Martha's exanimation. "So… What do you think?"

"Oh, it looks beautiful on you! I'm so glad he _finally_ proposed."

"Really? You think we have dated long enough, I mean we weren't even together for most of the summer and-"Lois rambled on, she flashed her eyes nervously at Martha. Martha sent a warm smile to Lois, and gave her a slight head nod to sit next to her at the table.

"Lois, of course I'm happy! Because you make Clark so happy!" She placed her hands on top of Lois'.

"Honey, you both need each other. Marriage is an amazing, wonderful gift that I can't think of two better people to be graced with." Lois looked like she was about to interjected but Martha kept talking.

"You know, I have always wanted a daughter. A strong, independent, who can keep Clark in line, but most of all love and care for him, in every way I have and in others." She smiled at Lois as her eye's glistened.

"Lois you _are _that woman in every single way. And I'm so looking forward to the day, when everyone else, will see you as officially part of my family. In all truth I have counted you as part of this family six years ago when we took in this headstrong young woman into our family."

"Oh Martha." Lois had tears running down her face. She reached forward and hugged Martha tightly against her. Lois curled her face into Martha's neck.

"I might add pushed every single one of Clark's buttons for her own entertainment." Lois laughed. "As a Christmas present to me, why don't you start calling me 'Mom'?"

Lois sat up from her chair. "Really?"

"Yes, Lois." Martha chuckled.

Lois once again tucked herself into a hug from Martha. "Merry Christmas… Mom." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas daughter."

"Everything okay?" Clark asked as he hesitantly came in to the farm house.

"Smallville." Lois said quietly as she sat up and brushed her tears off her face. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "It's okay, just a little girl talk."

Clark sighed in relief. He let go to wrap his mother in a tight bear hug. "Mom. It's so nice to have you home."

"It is nice to be home." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and then looked at Lois, "Did you show her?"

Martha looked confused. Lois giggled, and then blushed. "No."

"Mom, you have to see this." He bent over into the oven to grab the cookie sheet. He presented it to Martha.

Martha gasped. "What is that?"

Lois giggled. "Cookies." She let out a loud laugh she tried to suppress.

Martha laughed, "Did you make these honey?" looking at Lois.

Lois nodded yes. "Did you get distracted with something?" Martha asked.

Lois and Clark made eye contact and nervously looked back at Martha, with matching beat red faces.

Martha laughed again.

"Mom." Clark groaned.

"I'm sorry, but neither of you have very good poker faces."

"Yeah… Clark suggest you give me a few cooking lessons."

"Oh, of course! We can bake when Clark does his thing." She smiled

"Speaking of which…" Clark's eyes dazed off.

Lois kissed his lips. "Go." He smiled and took the jacket his mother presented to him.

"It is very nice having you home mom." And then he zipped off to Metropolis.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tomorrow's title: Presents. Oh if you haven't voted feel free to still do so!


	10. Presents

Hey everyone, me again! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! LOL Anyways I have 2 parts done for tomorrow one or two more to go so be looking for those! Here are my responses to everyone who has reviewed!

**CaptainTightPants12:** I'll be sure to check that out. I'm so glad you are enjoying these. :)

**Raven-23-Mayra:** I'm glad you are enjoy them! :)

**TaraLittle: **Aw, Thank you! I do have a couple other pieces on here and I'm currently working on a piece I haven't started to post yet, thank you again! That's quiet the complement! I'm glad you enjoyed them!

**Emirates90: **Haha, I'm glad! :) Thanks for voting!

**Jade2nightwing:** I'm glad you enjoyed them! Thanks for voting!

**LoisNClark4Ever:** Yummy indeed. ;) LOL I'm glad you liked it! And I'm also glad you enjoyed the 9th piece. Thanks for voting dear!

**Clois16:** Aww thank you! You should defiantly write whatever is trapped in your brain *bumps you to write.* ;) Glad you enjoy them!

**Xoxocamille:** My dear, you make me laugh! Anyways, thanks for all your kind comments they are awesome! I'm so glad you liked post 8! :)

**Mickeiblue, **and** Jeremy Shane :** Thanks! And Thanks for voting!

**, cupcake51, 'no name' **and** j: **thanks for voting! :)

Rating: T

Time: Past

Title: Presents

* * *

" Clark, Lois! Time to open presents!" Martha called out the side of the house. Martha chuckled as she watched Lois push Clark from behind. He turned to glare at her, and yell something Martha couldn't make out. Lois simply shrugged her shoulder and punched him in the shoulder and bolt into the farm house.

"Mrs. K, is Smallville always this _slow_?" Lois turned to Martha

"Only when he wants to be." Jonathan said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Time to open presents?" Clark asked his mother with a smile as he came into the house.

"Yep! Come on Jonathan, put the paper down." Jonathan kept reading. "Jonathan."

"Hmm?" He looked up to see Martha glazing at him questionably. "Alright, Alright." He laughed as he put the paper down slowly and stood up to take Martha's hand. She smiled at him as they walked to the couch and sat side by side.

Lois and Clark quickly passed out all the presents.

"Clark? Didn't your mother ever teach you how to wrap a present?"

"She has tired… It's what's in the inside that counts."

"Whatever you say." Lois said under her breath.

"Alright as a tradition, we will open one present at a time Youngest to oldest. So Clark is first." Martha said with a smile.

"Aw the little baby." Clark shot a glare at Lois.

"I'll open the one from 'Santa'" He shot a smile at his mom, "first."

"Shark tickets? Thank you Santa!"

"Santa said there was one condition…"

"Yeah what's that?" Clark asked without paying much attention to his father.

"You have to take Lois with you."

"Alright Santa!" Lois cheered.

Clark looked up mouth gapping. "…What?"

"Clark!" Martha scolded.

"I mean… yay Lois." Clark said glumly.

"My turn?" Lois asked Martha excited.

"Yes Lois." Martha chuckled.

"Alright!" She said as she rubbed her hands together. "I guess I'll go with the most _beautiful_ wrapped one." She said laughing. She ripped the paper off quickly and just sat there shocked for a second. Inside the box was the quilt her mother made for her.

"How did you…" She turned her eyes to Clark, small tears forming in the sides.

"You told me once it was the only thing you missed about living on base. Chloe helped me track down your father."

"Ahh." She cleared her throat. "Thanks Smallville." She punched his shoulder.

Martha had small tears in her eyes from her son's thoughtfulness. "Martha, it's your turn." She smiled at Jonathan.

* * *

Somehow Clark ended up with one more gift then everyone else. Clark had saved the gift he was the most afraid of for last, his gift from Lois. Lois had wrapped everything separating and tied it all together with a bow. Clark opened the smallest gift first.

"A tooth brush?"

Lois smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I accidently dropped yours in the toilet."

Clark knew he would regret this… "How long ago?"

Lois smirked, "A couple weeks ago." Clark sat there dumb founded for awhile.

Martha and Jonathan squeezed each other's hands tighter trying not to laugh.

Clark got over the shock and decided he to make her pay for it later. The next gift he opened was after shave.

"You needed something that smelt better… because the stuff you use STINKS."

He smirked at her. "Thannnnks."

He opened the next one and shot a glare at her. "I thought you could use a little push."

Again Martha and Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle. Lois had bought him 'Dating for Dummies'.

Martha stood up to go get the boiling milk off the shove for the hot coco. Jonathan joined her to help her carry tray for her.

Clark opened the next on and turned bright red.

"Lois." He hissed

"What? I know how sheltered you are. I thought it might help."

Clark grimaced at the book and put it under him before his parents saw the other book she bought for him, 'Sex for Dummies.'

Clark carefully opened the last one. He looked at it, a book called, 'Am I Gay?' and then glared at Lois.

"I am not gay!" He sent a frosty glare at him.

"Oh, I'm soo scared of you." Lois pretended to shake.

He stood over her. She looked up at him wondering what he was up to. He nodded at her to stand up. She stood in front on him. He stepped closer. She gulped audibly.

"Smallville, you're invading my space." She went to back up but she was stopped by the back of the couch.

He moved just a bit closer, and wrapped his hands on her face and forced her lips on his. He kissed for a two seconds and then released her. He smiled smugly at her dazed face.

"Still think I'm gay Lois?"

"Hmm." She cleared her throat, and then glared at him. Pushing one finger into him roughly, "I'll get you back for that one day."

Martha and Jonathan stepped quickly from the line of sight back into the kitchen.

Clark shock his head and sat back down on the couch with a loud sigh. _Why did I just do that?

* * *

_

Ha. I hope you enjoyed it! Okay so tomorrow's post number 1 title: Comfort


	11. Comfort

Hello everyone, Merry Christmas Darlings! ;) Here is your first piece of the day, dedicated to: **Mickeiblue, LoisNClark4Ever. **These two especially enjoyed the past drabbles. Merry Christmas guys! :)

Rating: K+

Time: Past

Title Comfort.

* * *

"Smallville?" Lois called as she entered the small farm house.

She came around from the living room and found him sitting in the dimly lit room. He looked at her quickly keeping his eyes down as she walked over to him.

"Hey Lois… Mom's not here right now, if that's why you're here." He shot a sad smile at her.

Lois was shocked when she saw his face. His eyes were big red and puffy. He looked… broken."Hey, Clark what's wrong?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder standing in front of him.

"I was putting up the Christmas ornaments, Mom never did it and tomorrow's Christmas I thought maybe it would cheer her up… when I found this one…" He held out his left hand to expose a small star, with a picture of Clark as a child sitting on Jonathan's shoulders. Clark eye's had small tears forming. He clenched his jaw tight.

Lois looked from his hand to his face. "It's just… we used to do it as a family… and now… It's the first Christmas without him." Clark stared off. His jaw still tightly clenched.

"Clark. It's okay." Lois didn't think twice and she sat down to give him a tight hug. Clark's body shuttered from a deep sob that broke over his lips. "Shhh." Lois soothed his back with her hands.

Clark settled his breathing and wiped his face with his hands. He stepped out of Lois' embrace and stood from the couch.

"Sorry Lois." He sighed and then sent her a sad smile. "I'm fine… really." He nodded his head and then turned to walk out of the house.

Lois sat there shocked for a second, but then she turned and caught Clark's hand as he turned. She forced him to turn back to him.

"Clark, it's okay to be upset. It's okay to cry. I know I put on this hard front but when it's something like _this_, you have to let it out. Otherwise it will eat at you for a long time. Trust me I know." Lois had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with Clark.

"You know, your dad was a dad to me when my father refused to be. Your dad was a real father to me." Her voice broke, her eyes shed silent tears.

"Lois." He sat down next to her and wrapped her tightly into his arms. She let a sob out on to his chest. She had her arms also wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

Martha came into the house to find the only sounds of heaving breathing in the living room. She quietly crept into the living room to find a half decorated tree, and Lois and Clark. She stood shocked, but then she saw the matching tear strung faces. Clark sat on the couch; his body slouched with his legs out in front of him, legs resting on the coffee table. He had his hands wrapped together, arms lapped around Lois. Lois had her head resting on the top of Clark's chest. The rest of her body was coiled on the couch next to Clark. She had her right arm resting on his abdomen. Martha spotted the gold star ornament resting on the table next to Clark's feet. She let out a sad sigh. She grabbed the blanket from the arm chair and placed across Lois body. She gave them each a kiss on top of their heads and walked to go to bed. She knew when she awoke in the morning both would act like nothing happened._ In time…_ and that brought a small smile to her face. _Jonathan always knew, I miss you too._

* * *

_Lois stayed the night?_ Clark thought confused as he felt the back of the couch instead of his bed. He went to brush his hands to his face when he felt the body next to him. He peeked at her quickly. _LOIS?_

Then he thought back to last night. _Ohh… Lois really can sleep anywhere. _Clark thought back to the times he forgot Lois was spending the night, and found her coiled up in his bed, or when he found her taking naps in the hay in the barn, or asleep on the porch swing. He chuckled lightly._ She'll probably kill me when she walks up… should I leave? Should bring her upstairs to my bedroom? Either way she'll call me a perv trying to cop a feel by carrying her. _He groaned. _I'll never win with her. _ He sighed, and decided it be best just to stay put. He closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

"Mmm." Lois moaned softly, and went to stretch her legs out and squeeze her pillow to her, only to find it was not a pillow. She fluttered her eyes questionably, "Smallville." She said in a quiet gasp._ Well Thank God everyone is clothed. Lois this is Smallville! Of course everyone is clothed._ She sat there frozen, and then it hit her, last night. _Oh, Yeah Oh. See, no need to worry. You were just helping out an upset friend. But you need to get up and out of his arms before he walks up and things get awkward. Your right. _

Lois carefully unwrapped her arms from Clark , and set her legs on the ground. As she tried to unhook herself from Clark's arms, he pulled her tighter to his chest. She let out an angry sigh. He now had his arms around her shoulders making it impossible to move. His grip was like trying to slide out of steel handcuffs. _Sorry Smallville._

"Clark!" She squirmed under his arms. "Seriously?" She huffed when he grabbed her tighter. "SMALLVILLE." She yelled three octaves higher.

"Huh?" His grasp loosened just enough…

"Hah hah!" Lois said victoriously as she stood in front of him. "Quiet the cuddle bunny are we Clark?" She smiled down at him.

He blushed, _well at least it's not perv. _"Sorry, Lois."

"Hmm, let's just not let it happen again, okay?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Alright, well I'm gonna take shower… I might save you some hot water… maybe." She laughed as she ran upstairs.

He sighed as he rubbed his hands against his face. _That woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

In a couple hours I will be posting again, Title: 6 AM Snowman.


	12. 6 AM Snowman

Hey! Here's your second piece of the day! This one is dedicated to:** 'No Name', TaraLittle, cupcake51, xoxocamille, and Emirates90.** These folks have all sent me lovely reviews, and said that they wanted to see some 'present' action, so here you go! Enjoy!

Rating: T

Time: Present

Title: 6 AM Snowman

* * *

Lois lay awake next to Clark in their bed. She softly grazed his face under her fingertips. Clark snuggled his face deeper into his pillow. Lois smiled at him. She continued rubbing his face, trying to slowly bring him out of his slumber. Lois touched the sensitive spot on his jaw lightly. He shifted slightly.

"Mmm." He moaned approvingly still sleeping. Lois shifted closer and enclosed her lips on the spot Clark liked so much. "Lois."

She grinned. "Good morning."

"What did you do/ what do you want?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'what did you do/ what do you want?' ?" She said scowling at him.

"I'm saying I know my fiancée," He gave her a quick kiss. "She doesn't wake up this early on a Saturday unless she wants something," kissing her again, "or unless she did something and now she is feeling guilty." He kissed her again. "So which is it?" He asked as he looked at her.

She pursed her lips. "I may want something." He grinned.

"Clark," She said as she moved so her face was over his. She put on her best puppy eyes. "Can we build a snowman?"

"Now? At…" He looked at the alarm clock, "6 am?"

"Yes!"She said not amused.

"Why? Why Now?"

"Because it's Christmas morning! And it will be fun, and we will buddle up and then you can warm me up later." She said kissing his lips.

"Warm you up, huh?"

"Uh-huh." She said arching her eyebrow.

He let out a sigh throwing his head against the pillows. "Okay."

"Really" She squealed.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Okay, let's go." She jumped up from the bed and ran to the closet grabbing her extra boots and a pair of snow pants. "Alright Farmer John, the rest of my stuff and your stuff is about down stairs. " Clark hadn't moved from his spot. Lois put her hands on her hips. "Move it Smallville."

"Alright… I just like to watch you beg." He grinned as he sat up.

"Pleeease. I do not beg."

"We will see about that later." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lois chuckled at him. "You are such a nerd." She said to him as she made her way down the stairs. "Cl-" She shrieked as he picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. Lois got dizzy from all the super sped.

"Cla-"She stopped as her mouth was covered with a scarf. "Hardy Har Har." As she brought the scarf under her chin.

"Aw, don't you look cute." He smiled at his work.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she pushed the scarf back over her mouth and pushed him through the door. He chuckled. Clark walked over to where he had shoveled all the snow into a large pile, and then got to work.

* * *

"Alright Smallville. Give it up." She turned towards him.

"Give what up?" He asked confused as he straightened the carrot to the snowman's face.

"Your scarf." She said as it he was the dumbest man on the planet. "Peter needs a scarf."

"Peter?"

"Smallville. My snowman, I get to name him."

"Why does he need a name?"

"Why do you need a name?"

He shook his head with a chuckle and wrapped his scarf around 'Peter's' neck.

"Happy?"

"Very." She said as she kissed his lips. She sighed happily wrapping her arms around his middle, given him a gentle squeeze. He kissed the top of her head. Lois' body let out a small shiver.

"Come on; let's get you inside Snow Bunny." Clark said as he led them towards the house.

Lois wrinkled her face. "Don't call me 'Bunny'." She said as she walked through the entryway of the house. She leaned down to until her boot, Clark had her out of her snow clothes and sitting in front of the fire, stuck between a blanket and himself.

She laughed, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Let's hope not, because I love the way your eyes get huge with excitement and your shriek of laughter when I catch you off guard."

She decided to let that one slide and snuggled herself up against his chest. Clarks hand roamed the bottom of her shirt. She giggled. "Clark," She grabbed his hand. "Not with… Mom upstairs."

He was about to pout when he couldn't stop but grin at the sound of Lois calling his mother 'Mom.'

She returned his smile and gave him a small kiss. "Just so you know, this is the best Christmas ever." She let out a small yawn and then fell into a quiet slumber.

He hugged her tighter to him, "Me too, Lo."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next Piece Title: Lilly's story.


	13. Lilly's Story

Hey everyone! Sorry if there are errors, we made a pit stop home between grandma(s) houses so I'm posting this! This story is those specially people out there;** J, TaraLittle, jade2nightwing, Clois16, LoisNClark4Ever,** They esepecially enjoyed the future drabbles. So here you go guys Merry Christmas! I have one more post, that may not be on here till midnight! I'll post as soon as I get home! Love you all! Merry Christmas, oh and to those who have reviewed the last two, THANK YOU!

Rating: T

Time: Future

Title: Lilly's Story

* * *

Lilly always loved Christmas; she got to spend time with her family and her very large extended _family._ And she always ended up with twice the gifts as everyone else, because her birthday was December 26th.

Lois watched her daughter paint an ornament, every Christmas now felt much less _eventful._ Six short Christmas ago, _6 years how did my baby get so big?_ In the middle of the Christmas dinner party at the Queen estate, Lois went into labor. Lois would never forget the look of fear in all the men's eyes in the room.

"_Oh!" Lois gasped as she was about to reach for the pepper shaker._

"_Are you alright honey?" Clark asked as he looked as his wife for any sign of distress._

"_Ah!" She yelled. Now all eyes of the league were on Lois. "Clark! I think my water just broke." She turned to her husband with fear in her eyes. All the men sitting around the table jumped up. _

"_Emil." Clark bellowed nervously not taking his eyes off Lois._

"_Clark why don't we bring Lois into the other room and have a look. I'm not sure exactly what to expect." Clark nodded and reached for Lois. She hissed._

"_Clark! I can walk on my own." She pushed his hands away. She glared at the other men in the room as they chuckled at her. They all gulped audibly in fear of her. Martha and Chloe both made their way into the living room with Clark._

Poor Emil, he never saw Lois coming. Lois chuckled lightly.

"_Clark, it seems her labor is moving at an alarming rate, only rare cases to normal human women go through labor this quickly. Her cervix needs to be at about 10 centimeters to give birth. Her water broke minutes ago and she is already 4 centimeters." Lois groaned and then glared at Emil._

"_Why don't you talk to ME? I'm the one pushing a Kryptonian out of here." She yelled pointing at her stomach. "AHHHH!" Clark rushed to her side grabbing her hand. "What the HELL was that?" She gasped_

"_Lois, it was a contraction."_

"_Can't you do something useful, like give me drugs?" She glared at him._

_Emil gulped. "Lois… with your body the way it is… an epidural won't even do anything."_

_She turned her head to Clark swiftly. "This is ALL your fault!" She yelled at him. _

_Emil sighed shakily. "At least she took her attention off me." He mumbled as he wiped nervous sweat off his forehead._

Clark walked over to his wife and kissed the side of her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The night I went into labor." Lois said not talking her eyes off Lilly

Clark chuckled in remembrance.

"_Dude, what are you doing in here?" Bart asked as Clark came into the kitchen._

"_Lois kicked me out." He said glumly as he sat at a bar stool. He concentrated on the wall, using his x-ray vision to keep an eye on Lois._

"_Man and I thought Chloe was bad." Oliver chuckled thinking back to when little Robert was born._

"_Hey at least, Lois hasn't yelled that she is going to castrate Clark yet." Bruce chuckled darkly, making Oliver sit uneasily in his chair._

"You know after, all the swearing, angry, and pushing a baby out of me, it was actually amazing." She wrapped an arm around Clark.

"Hmm. Yes it was." He brought her closer to his chest.

"_Lois, come on now, I need one more big push." Emil said urgently._

_Lois threw her head back onto Clark's chest who was sitting behind her, panting, "I can't, I can't." She cried._

"_You got it Lo, you can do this." Clark said lightly cooling her down with his breath. Clark locked his fingers with Lois' hands. _

"_Come on sweetheart, you've got this." Martha also cheered. She stood by ready to clean off her new little grandchild._

_Lois tightened her grip on Clark's hands and let out a loud yelled. "Ahh!" She pushed with all her might._

_And then, a loud set of new lungs yelled with much enthusiasm. _

_With tears in her eyes, "It seems my niece has inherited the Lane's ability to yell." Chloe smiled at the baby as she helped Martha clean her off._

_Lois rested against Clark, "Is the baby okay?"_

"_She is perfectly healthy." Emil smiled_

"_She?" Clark and Lois said together._

"_Yep." Emil smiled brightly, "I'm gonna… I'll be back in a little to take a few health test but right now I'll just let you guys enjoy her."_

_Martha with tears in her eyes, brought the baby over to Lois and Clark. "Meet the newest edition to the Kent family." She set the baby in Lois arms. She gave Lois a kiss and then Chloe did the same and then they quietly made their way out of the room to give them some privacy._

"_She is the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen." Lois said with tear strung eyes._

"_Thank you, Lois." He said kissing her head._

"_So should we tell everyone else now what her name is?" Lois said as she leaned deeper into Clark._

"_We can make them wait a little longer." He smiled as Lois nodded her head and fell asleep in Clark's arms, with Baby Lilly sleeping in hers._

"Do you think it's pretty?" Lilly asked with her head tilted as she presented her ornament to her parents her hands high above her head.

"Of course peanut!" Clark picked her up.

"Mommy… why are you crying?" Lilly asked softly as she placed a hand on her mother's cheek.

"I was just remember the day you were born." Lois smiled at her daughter.

Lilly's lip quivered. "That makes you sad?"

Lois kissed Lilly's cheek. "Of course not! These are happy tears."

Lilly was a little confused. "Oh."

"Has Mommy ever told you about how you were named?"

"No."

"Well…"

_Lois and Clark made their way into the kitchen to find everyone enjoying a hearty breakfast Martha and Zantana whipped up._

"_Everyone, we want to introduce you to…" Clark looked at Lois,_

"_Lillian Lara Ellen Lane-Kent."_

_Everyone cheered. "Well that's a mouthful!" Bart chimed in while his mouth was full of food. Oliver slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He groaned as he glared at Oliver._

"_You can call her Lilly for short." Lois smiled at Bart._

"_How did you pick out her name?" Courtney asked staring at the beautiful baby._

"_Well, most of you don't know this but… before my mom got sick she missed carried after she had Luc, the baby was supposed to be named Lillian." Lois smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes._

"_Well, it fits her perfectly." Chloe smiled as she came to give Lois a side hug._

"I was really named after one of your sisters?"

"Yep, and do you remember who your middle names from from?"

"My grandmas?"

Lois smiled and nodded.

"Daddy," Lilly sighed and snuggled her head against the creek of his neck. "Can I take a nap before the party?" She yawned.

"Yes, peanut." He laughed, so much like her mother. She could never handle early mornings. He knew no matter where he set her down she would sleep just fine, but he walked her to bedroom and tucked her into her bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love… you…" She barely made out, and then she was out like a log.

Clark chuckled. "Love you too, peanut." He silently shut her bedroom door behind him.

"How did we get such an amazing kid?"

"Because she has an amazing mother." Clark walked up to Lois and kissed her softly.

"Mmm." Lois sighed contently. And rested her head against his chest.

"I'll clean up the rest of the remaining wrapping paper, and Lilly's art project and then how about I make us some lunch?"

"That sounds nice." Lois said as she went to lie on the couch. "I do have one more Christmas present for you." She said as she watched the room become 'magically' clean.

Clark stopped in front of her, "You do?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I'll give it to you after lunch."

OooOooO

"Clark, now for me to give this to you… you have to do exactly as I say, okay?"

"Okay." He said hesitantly.

She smiled.

"Alright, close your eyes, and no x-ray vision." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Alright, I want you to block out all other noise and just listen to my voice. Now… focus on my heartbeat."

Clark listened to her heartbeat; it paced a normal, excited beat. He used this sound so much, to calm himself, to undo his worry, to find her when she got herself in to her usual jams.

"Alright, now carefully listen… do you hear anything else?" She said excitedly.

Clark's face wrinkled in confusion. He listened… and then he heard it. A beautiful soft sound of a very small heart thudding inside of Lois' womb sounded in Clark's ears.

He opened his eyes full of tears. "You're pregnant again?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes." She cried and kissed him.

Clark kissed her back with so much love, hope and passion.

"Just when I thought I couldn't get any happier… You present me with an amazing gift as this."

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Merry Christmas, Clark." She kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas Lo."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Got to say, I think it's some of my best writing. Anywho next title: All together.

Additional Note: I know Lois mom didn't have a miscarriage, but in memory of my best friend's little girl who never made, and miscarried, I named her Lilly in remembrance of Lilly


	14. All Together: Mistletoe Style

Hey everyone, here's your last update... late! Sorry about that, we didn't get home until after 2 and I woke up this morning with the flu. Here's my responses to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks again everyone!

**a. sky-** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy them all! (For some reason it always deletes your name every time I post... I don't get it!

**clois16**- Thanks so much! Well betw Oh and I totally understand, it's Christmas, ha you should be with your family! Well between you and me I am working on that kind of story right now… I'm only on chapter 2 right now though. A colab, that would be fun!

**Emirates90 and Jeremy Shane**- Thank you as always!

**LL**- Oh no… yeah no… I added something to the author's note from that chapter to explain it better. I did think about that when I decided on the name for their child, but I wanted to do it for my friend.

**Xoxocamille**- LOL Well a hug to you to! I'm so glad you enjoyed them all. I know I sad that I'm posting the last one now too.

**Jade2nightwing**- Yeah I took inspiration from my own life too. Sorry about your loss dear! Merry Christmas to you to!

**RebeccaC**- I'm glad you enjoyed them all! Thanks for reviewing!

**TaraLittle**- I'm glad you liked them all! Hope you like this last one. :)

**Cupcake51**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas!

**Hot-chocolater329**- No problem! Merry Christmas to you to! Glad you enjoyed them all!

**Pau Lane**- Thank you so much! Merry Christmas to you too!

**CaptainTightPants12**- Aww Thank you.

Okay this chapter is dedicated to **a. sky** **, Raven-23-Mayra, and Jeremy Shane,** who said that they enjoyed all the different parts!

Rating: T

Time: Past, Present, and Future

Title: All Together: Mistletoe style!

* * *

**2005**

Lois called Clark into the kitchen an hour before the guest were supposed to arrive."Here's the rule Smallville, we don't want a repeat of last year, so during this festive party, you will be walking all the way around and through the other side of the Kitchen. I will use this doorway." Lois pointed at the nearby door way. She glared at the festive Mistletoe that hung from ceiling.

Clark rolled his eyes at Lois. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Like I'm the repulsive one?"

"No one said anything about repulsive, and I am defiantly not repulsive. I know you enjoyed kissing me last Christmas." He joked with her

"I kissed you because I didn't have a choice, and you did not kiss me."

He simply raised his eyebrow.

She growled at him, "You are so annoying!" She turned from him and stomped up the stairs slamming Clark's bedroom door.

**2006**

Lois came from the side doorway, Clark walked through at the same time. He stopped her just before she made it through. With one quick motion he turned her towards him, and kissed her cheek.

"What's that for?" Lois asked a little startled.

"For being a good friend yesterday." Clark answered simply.

Clark made his way outside, leaving Lois standing in the kitchen stunned.

**2007**_ (Remember, this is Bizzaro, not Clark!)_

"Lois," He said lowly, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you to Smallville."

She walked through the kitchen and into the living room; she went to grab a book from a shelf. "Your mom said I cou-," She was caught off by the way he was staring at her, leaning up against the frame of the doorway. Lois continued to walk towards him, questioning him with her eyes. "Sma-" But Clark caught her off guard pressing her against the wall her face between his hands.

"Seems we have history, under this doorway." His lips so close they almost brushed hers as he spoke. She gulped. And then he attacked her mouth with his. His tongue pushing into hers with a hot and heavy agenda.

She pushed him from her with all her might. He let her go and she slapped him right across the face.

"What the HELL Clark?"

He smiled at her smugly, "I know you enjoyed it." His eyes roaming her body.

"Last time I checked, I had a boyfriend and you have Lana."

He shrugged, and then put on the leather jacket hanging on a nearby hook. "See you around, Lane." He winked at her.

"What is Smallville smoking?" as she watched him leave the farm.

**2008**

"Clark… I think this year we don't put up the mistletoe… Especially after last year." Lois said as she help Clark bring down the Christmas decorations from the attic.

"What happened last year?" He asked her as he made his way into the kitchen setting a box next the one Lois had open.

"WHAT?" She stared at him incredulously; he showed true signs of confusion. "You mean to tell me, you don't remember shoving your tongue down my-" She said angrily

"I WHAT?" Clark shrieked.

"Yeah I came over a few days before Christmas; you pushed me up against that wall." She pointed her finger at it accusingly. "And shoved your NASTY tongue down my throat!" She said motioning her hand in his direction.

Clark thought back… _Bizzaro. Carp how can I possibly explain that one…_

"Chloe said you were drugged, I just can't believe you don't remember it." _Thank you, Chloe_

**2009**

Lois smiled to Clark as he came in through the front door.

"Hey, Lois what are you doing here?"

"What, not happy to see me?"

"No of course not… Just surprised."

She smiled. "Just doing some laundry."

He eyed her questionably, Lois doesn't do laundry.

He hung up his jacket and walked towards her, Lois started towards him too. Meeting in the door way, Lois held something above their heads.

"Look what I found." She smiled as he looked up to see Lois holding Mistletoe over his head.

He chuckled softly as she slowly brought her lips to his for a soft, quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas Smallville."

**2010**

"Clark, Lois, Enough!" Oliver laughed as the couple made their way through the doorway for about eighth time that night. "You really don't need to stand under the mistletoe every time you time you want to kiss… you're engaged we get it."

Clark sighed audibly and looked at Oliver, with a smirk on his face. Clark was about to open his mouth when Oliver cut him off.

"Yeah, good luck with coming up with some accuse." He laughed again as he walked between the couple. Lois punched his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she simply smiled brightly at him.

"Oliver, you're a pain my ass, so I hope you get it when I punch you." She scrunched her face in a smile at him. Clark chuckled at her.

Oliver just shook his head and walked away, mean while Clark was just about to kiss Lois again when Bart barged in.

"Dude, can you kiss her someplace else, because I reaaaalllly want to get a girl under here with me."

Clark nodded and then took Lois hand and led her out the side door of the house.

"Clark we can't just leave our own Christmas party."

"Actually we can… they all have bets placed to see how long it would take me to scoop you up and leave. Losers have to clean up the kitchen."

"Well in that case…" Lois placed a strong kiss on Clark's lips. "Lead the way." She whispered.

**2013**

Lois sat at her laptop uploading the pictures Martha had taken from Lilly's first Christmas, one picture stood out to her. As she double clicked it open she couldn't help but smile and put it as her desktop background.

In the picture, _Clark and Lois stood underneath the mistletoe. Lois had the happy almost one year old in her arms. On either side of Lilly's chubby cheeks, Lois on her right and Clark on her left, were kissing her. She had a happy little smile across her face._

* * *

I'm so sad this is the last one! Thank you all who have reviewed and read my drabbles. I'm going to post a couple New Year's Eve drabbles starting Dec. 28th so look for those! Thank you everyone!


End file.
